Find The Fairy
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Natsu mengambil sebuah misi 'Find The Fairy' namun disaat dia menemukan 'peri' tersebut dia melupakan semua tentang misi tersebut. Peri tersebut ternyata kesepian, dan Natsu mengubah masa depan sang peri dan masa depan dirinya. Siapakah peri tersebut? Dan bagaimanakah akhir dari cerita ini? for Lachie Helra-chan birthday. RnR ONEGAISHIMASU!


**Akiko : HOLAA AKIKO POST FIC BARU ONESHOOT! Untuk Lachie Helra-Chan, maaf telat ya hhehehehehe... kemarin kompnya dalam keadaan krisis darurat... yosh langsung saja!**

* * *

**_Find The Fairy_**

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Lucy.H & Natsu.D**_

_**Rating : T**_

**_Friendship & Romance_**

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

**WARNING! : Ini Akiko bingung genrenya apa hehehe... jadi maklumi, PENDEK, GJ, ADA BAHASA GAUL DISINI, MRS-MR TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA (Mungkin), Fic birthday for Lachie Helra-chan, MAAFKAN HAMBA KARENA TELAT UPDATE******

* * *

_**;:'- Normal POV -':;**_

DUAAAGGHHH! Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari asal pintu Guild Fairy Tail, yap guild terkuat di fiore. Seseorang membuka pintu guild yang sudah agak tua dengan sangat keras hingga membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

"_OHAYOUUUU MINNAAA_!" teriak seseorang yang barusan membuka pintu tersebut dengan kencang yap Natsu Dragneel orang itu, saat dia membuka pintu itu tak disangsa '**best frienemy**'nya sedang didepan pintu tersebut jadi malang bagi '**best frienemy**'nya yang bernama Gray Fullbuster. Belum lagi Natsu berteriak dekat Gray yang membuat telinga Gray rusak dengan sangat elitnya.

"WOOII KLO BUKA PINTU LIAT-LIAT DONG, GUE JADI KENA KAN! TERUS KLO TERIAK JANGAN DEKET TELINGA GUEE!" ucap Gray yang setengah mati kesal dengan Natsu.

"ITU SIH SALAH LO AJA YANG BERDIRI DI DEPAN PINTU LALU PAS GUE BILANG _OHAYOU_ LO DEKET GUE!" balas Natsu yang tak mau kalah.

Dan akhirnya mereka... **Readers : **berciuman? **Author :** Bukan... **Readers :** berpelukan? **Author :** Emang teletubies... **Readers : **menyatakan cinta? **Author :** Maaf tapi ini bukan cerita yaoi... **Readers :** merencanakan pernikahan? **Author :** Aku bilang ini bukan cerita yaoi... **Readers :** atau merencanakan pertunangan? **Author : ** INI BUKAN CERITA YAOII! **Readers :** Oke jadi mereka sedang membagikan undangan-undangan untuk acara pernikahan kan author? **Author :** ASTAGA DEMI KOLOR IGNEEL WARNA PINK! (Readers : emang Igneel pake celana dalem? Ukurannya apa XL, XXL, XXXL? | Author : bisa aja kan ini ceritaku naga pun bisa pake celana dalem :P) GUE KAN DAH BILANG INI BUKAN CERITA YAOII! **Readers : **Oke lalu apa dong..? **Author : **Hah.. hah... #authorkecapeanabisteriak me-mereka berantem bro... **Readers : **Ohh berenang... **Author :** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... AKU BARUSAN BILANG BERANTEM BUKAN BERENANG! #authorteriakditelingaparareadersampetuli. Oke ehem... jadi mereka berantem! Sudah author tegaskan itu! Dan sekarang mereka masih adu mulut sampe-sampe mereka lempar-lempar meja dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUAGGGHHHH!

"...!" Gray dan Natsu hanya mematung di tempat setelah melihat seseorang membuka pintu guild dan sebuah meja terlempar kearahnya dan terkena tepat dimukanya...

"E-Erza..." ucap Natsu dan Gray bebarengan yang membuat Erza menoleh ke dua pemuda tersebut.

"Hooo... jadi kalian yang melempar meja ya...!" seru Erza dengan mata setajam elang yang membuat Natsu dan Gray bergidik ngeri, sedangkan yang lain hanya melihat Natsu dan Gray yang sebentar lagi masuk surga.

"E-Erza bu-bukan aku ta-tapi di-dia!" seru Natsu sambil menunjuk Gray.

"Bukan aku! Tapi si fl-flame head!" balas Gray.

"KALIAN BERDUA IKUT AKU! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN!" ucap Erza, dan seseorang pun berjalan menuju mereka tidak! Bukan satu orang sih tapi dua orang hehehe... yap dia Mirajane Strauss dan adiknya Lisanna Strauss.

"Erza... ku pikir kau mengampuninya saja, karena itu ketidak sengajaan." Ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

"Ara-ara... yang Lisanna katakan benar Erza, bukankah kau baru pulang dari misi? Kau cape kan? Bagaimana kalau kau lain kali saja menghukum mereka dan aku akan memberikanmu cake kesukaanmu." Ucap Mira yang juga sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh... kau benar Lisanna, Mira aku bisa lain kali menghukum mereka. Dan jika kau mau memberikan cake itu sekarang aku akan merasa sangat berterima kasih padamu Mira!" seru Erza dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Natsu dan Gray hanya memberi tatapan 'terima kasih' kepada Mira dan Lisanna, dan Mira serta Lisanna hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk membuatkan Erza cake.

"Yang tadi itu hampir saja..." ucap Natsu yang lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Untung saja ada Mira dan Lisanna..." lanjut Gray.

"Kalau tidak ada mereka nasib kita tak akan baik..." ucap mereka berdua berbarengan dan saling tatap menatap.

"Natsu..." Gray memanggil nama Natsu.

"Gray..." dan Natsu memanggil nama Gray.

"Gue suka sama lo..." ucap mereka berdua.

**_Re-Take 5 _**

"Natsu..."

"Gray..."

"Natsu gue cinta mati sama lo..."

"Gue juga Gray..."

**_Re-Take 15_**

"Natsu... boleh gak gue cium lo...?" tanya Gray hati-hati.

"Bo-boleh..." ucap Natsu terbata-bata sambil blushing.

**_Re-Take 85_**

"Gray..."

"Natsu..."

"Kapan kita menikah Gray... aku udah ga tahan lagi!" seru Natsu yang sudah blushing.

**_Re-Take 513_**

"Natsu... mau ga lo nikah sama gue...?" ucap Gray malu-malu yang buat Juvia jawdrop ditempat.

"Ma-mau banget Gray..." jawab Natsu yang buat Lisanna nangis bombay.

**_Re-Take 1124_**

"Gray... kita akhiri ini saja... tidak ada yang merestuiku..." ucap Natsu agak kecewa.

"Ta-tapi Natsu... gue cinta mati sumpah!" balas Gray.

"Cari yang lain saja Gray..." ucap Natsu yang sangat-sangat patah hati.

"TAPI AKU HANYA MAU KAU SEEKOR NATSU!" teriak Gray.

"Gue bukan hewan... kau kan bisa cari yang lain Gray..." ucap Natsu yang menitikan air matanya.

"GUE CUMA MAU LO SEEKOR, KITA UDAH PACARAN 50 TAHUN NATSU DAN CUMA LO DOANG YANG GUE PERCAYA BUAT GEMBALAIN KAMBING GUE!" teriak Gray, disela-sela teriak dia batuk-batuk.

**_Re-Take 25468452154_**

"Gray... Urusan kita blom selesai!" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukan Grinsnya lalu pergi ke papan misi.

Dan setelah mengulang 25468452153 kali akhirnya mereka berhasil dalam re-take 25468452154. Natsu mencari-cari misi yang menarik dan ada satu misi yang sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

**Find The Fairy**

**Temukanlah peri cantik di hutan ***** dia mempunyai ciri-ciri sebagai berikut :**

**Berambut Blonde  
Masih perawan (?)  
Wajahnya cantik  
Menggunakan dress berwarna putih dan sayap peri di punggungnya  
Bernama Lucy Heartfilia  
Iris matanya coklat  
Mempunyai sihir Celestial Spirits**

**Hati-hati jika anda bertemu dengannya, dia bisa membunuh siapa pun dengan sekejap.**

**Hadiah :**

** J **

Natsu pun mengambil misi tersebut dan memberi tahu kepada Mira. Dia langsung pergi tanpa Happy, karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu Happy yang sedang PDKT-in Carla.

**_~ Skip Time ~_**

Natsu sudah sampai ditempat dimana ia akan menemui 'peri' itu. Dia sungguh penasaran, dan ternyata tempatnya itu Hutan Terlarang, Natsu bingung bagaimana cara dia mengetahui peri itu ada di mana sedangkan dia tidak membawa Happy, dan sepertinya hutan ini sangat luas. Natsu terus berjalan dari tadi dia mencium bau vanila, padahal tidak ada tanaman vanila disekitar sini, hingga akhirnya di sore hari ini dia menemukan sebuah air terjun matahari terbenam terlihat disini, bukan hanya suara air terjun yang ia dengar namun samar-samar dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan.

"Mama... Papa... aku rindu kalian... aku ingin menjadi penyihir biasa sama seperti penyihir lainnya... kenapa mereka mengincarku Mama...? A-apa yang mereka inginkan dariku... Aku sendirian... aku kesepian... tak ada seseorang yang mengerti aku Ma... hiks... hiks... Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan begini... Aku ingin seperti mereka... memiliki teman... hiks... hiks... Ma... a-aku ingin bersama Mama dan Papa lagi... hiks..." gadis itu menangis, Natsu tercengang mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"A-ano... kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Natsu sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya membulat, bibirnya menjadi kelu, gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi susah untuk melontarkannya. **_'Apa yang dia inginkan!?' _**

"Ano... Haloo... kau masih ada disana?" tanya Natsu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah gadis tersebut.

"E-eh aku masih disini kok! Apa yang kau inginkan!? SIAPA KAU!?" terdengar suara gadis itu yang membuat Natsu tersenyum menunjukan grinsnya.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal! Kau siapa?" tanya Natsu yang tidak melepas senyumannya yang membuat gadis tersebut blushing ditempat.

"A-aku Lucy Heartfilia..." ucap Lucy dengan suara yang bergetar, Natsu berhenti tersenyum dan mengerutkan alisnya.

Lucy Heartfilia seperti yang dikatakan kertas misi tersebut, dia cantik, rambut blonde sebahunya terurai dengan indahnya, ia memiliki sayap. Cantik... itulah yang ada dipikiran Natsu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa kok semenjak melihat wajahmu!" seru Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Lucy.

"Tadi aku tersesat dan aku menemukan kau disini... kau kesepian bukan? Kau ingin seperti penyihir lainnya kan?" tanya Natsu dan Lucy hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Natsu.

"Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan guildku Fairy Tail!" seru Natsu.

"Fairy... Tail..." Lucy pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk lagi.

"A-aku ingin ikut guild itu..." ucap Lucy menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu AYO!" seru Natsu.

**_~ 10 tahun kemudian ~_**

Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun Lucy masuk guild Fairy Tail, dan dia bisa menghilangkan sayapnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah sihir. Bahkan disini terdapat Lucy kecil berambut pink.

"Mama! Ayo kita ke guild!" seru anak dari Lucy Hear- ah maksudnya Lucy Dragneel dan Natsu Dragneel.

"Ayo Nashi! Papa pasti sudah menunggu disana." Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut.

**_'Tak kusangka akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini... aku menikah dengannya... dia membuatku tak kesepian lagi... dia membuatku melupakan kenangan pahit... dia membuatku dapat tertawa seperti dulu... Arigatou Natsu...' _**

"Mama! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Nashi yang membuat Lucy kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ayo masuk Nashi." Kata Lucy yang diikuti oleh anaknya Nashi.

**_'Hanya dari sebuah misi... dan akhirnya menjadi seperti ini... jika pada saat itu Natsu tidak mengambil misi tersebut aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku nantinya... Arigatou... Arigatou... Nat... Su...'_**

**_~Owari~_**

* * *

**Akiko : SUDAH SELESAII TERERERET-RERETTT! Yosha minta reviewnya dong (QAQ)**

**Lucy : Minta revieww ****_minnaa_****!**

**Akiko : Sebenernya sih... ini cerita pingin ada sequelnya tapi masih bingung huhehheheheheh... YOSH... Aku cinta kamuu LACHIE-SANN #DUAGHHH**

**Lucy : Akiko kamu ga ****_yuri _****kan...**

**Akiko : Ya gak lah! Aku kan fans beratnya Lachie!**

**Natsu : Berarti kau berat dong Akiko...**

**Akiko : #jedotinkepalakemeja AMPUN NATSU MASA GAK NGERTI SIH!**

**Lucy : Serius kamu fans beratnya Lachie...**

**Akiko : IYA LUCY SUMPAH DEMI KOLOR SI NATSU WARNA IJO! Tapi nge-fans sama ceritanya sih eheheheheheh #ketawagaje**

**Lucy : *sweatdrop***

**Akiko : YOSH AYO CEPETAN SEMUA KESINII! **

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ALL : OTANJOUBI OMEDETO LACHIE HELRA-CHAN!**


End file.
